Anywhere But Here
by Kittyprydex1
Summary: Being in Belle Reve prison during an accidental lock down can make people realize crazy things. Icicle Jr experienced this as soon as he caught sight of her flowing blonde hair. Artemis/Icicle Jr Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Yep, I'm coming back to Fanfiction and starting fresh with a new story :D DID ANYONE ELSE THINK "TERRORS" WAS INCREDIBLE! It gave me serious inspiration xD Anyways, my story Neutrality I will try to update, and I don't really know what to do with Phasing with You :/ My story Closer I may just stop all together :P Anyways I hope you enjoy this, please tell me if you want me to continue! Oh, and before each chapter I'll be putting the song I listened to in italics while writing the chapter ;) So that way you guys can visualize better in case my writing sucks xD

_Anywhere But Here by Safteysuit (on repeat)_

* * *

><p>"Dad's gonna kill me," Cameron said as he watched the two superheroes in front of him kiss passionately. Most people would've felt awkward in this situation, but all Cam felt was bitterness and betrayal. He thought he had made a friend <em>and <em>maybe a girlfriend. Guess that was his mistake. _How long are they gonna sit there and make out? _Cameron glared at the two as they came up for air. "Tommy" gave him an apologetic smile while Cam just stood there.

"Hey man, look I'm sorry alright? It was a mission, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like who I really was anyway," he said shifting his weight from one foot to the other. It was only at this time that Cameron fully looked over the two heroes. _Wait a sec, THAT'S Martian Manhunter's niece! I've seen her in the paper. But that means..._

"Y-you're Superboy! Holy shit! Dad's not just going to kill me, he's going to stuff me in an ice crusher and then put me in his iced tea!" Cameron started to panic, pacing back and forth frantically. _This is so not good. Today has to be the suckiest day ever! No bro, no gf, and now I'm gonna die. Hooray. _

"You must calm down Icicle, you don't need your father. You can work on being a good citizen instead!" the Martian girl said cheerfully. Cameron allowed himself to ponder the thought for a moment, but then shook his head. No way that wouldn't blow up in his face. Before he could answer though, the Justice League decided to step in and begin rounding up prisoners. The prison would be fully repaired by tomorrow night he estimated. _As long as I don't get a cell near my father, I'm cool. _

An African-American teen with gills soon descended the stairs from the roof. _Aqualad I presume. _Kid Flash and Robin followed soon after, coming to congratulate Superboy and Miss Martian. _A team? Psh, wish I would've know that. _From behind, someone place their hand firmly on Cam's shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. He was about to turn around and freeze the hell out of them, only to see it was Batman. _Oh shit._

"B-batman, how nice to see you," he smiled nervously. Batman just remained stoic.

"Aqualad, one of you escort Icicle Jr to a cell on the east side of the prison, _away_ from his father." _Thank god. _

"Absolutely," Aqualad nodded. He put a hand to his com link and spoke, "Artemis, I need to you down here to take someone to their cell." _Ugh, yay a justice geek. _

Cameron turned his head abruptly at the sight of someone cart wheeling off a higher level of the prison. She landed almost silently, and stood up gracefully. She was beautiful, but looked almost pained. Her eyes were an ashen gray, and could probably kill in their own way. She was toned, very muscular. Her hair was a regal gold, and it cascaded down her back. She wore a dark green costume that exposed the midriff, and she stood straight, not slouching at all. _This must be Green Arrow's sidekick. _

She caught sight of him and immediately glared. He had been right about those eyes, he felt powerless under them. She stomped towards him obviously frustrated to have to escort him across the prison. _I'd be pissed too. _

"What are you staring at ice cube? Did you not hear the order?" She said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the east wing. He complied, not wanting to start anything. Today had been bad enough. After a few minutes of silence, he heard the girl mutter things under her breath.

"Stupid Kid Flash, stupid prison, why do I always get the simple jobs? Do they think I'm incapable of handling things on my own?" she spoke.

" Trust me, from the way you jumped from the above story, I don't think anyone thinks that," the words slipped out of Cameron's mouth. Artemis came to a complete halt, making Cameron smack into her back and fall to the damp ground. Artemis turned slowly.

"Well I'm so glad you understand," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Still, she offered a calloused hand to help him up. "Keep walking ice cube."

When they reached his cell, she lightly pushed him in and closed the gate. Her com link beeped, and she brought her hand up to listen. She nodded slowly before saying "Gotcha, I'll be right down." She looked over to him and her expression softened for a split second. She nodded to him, and then jumped over the railing. Cameron sat there in deep thought, never really figuring out what was happening to him.

"_Is this the end of the moment? Or just a beautiful unfold-ing of a love that will never be? Or maybe be?"_

**_AN: _What did you guys think? Should I continue or not? Oh and BTW, the song is kinda a big component throughout the story, even though other songs will be focused on too, Anywhere But Here is the main one ;) I mean duh, it's the title of the story xD Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Is this a natural feeling?_

Cam watched as the blonde archer passed by his cell for the sixth time that hour. It was starting to get seriously annoying at that point. Every time she walked by, Cameron instantly felt anxious and tried to look casual. Well, as casual as someone can look in a prison cell. The girl's face was stern, and she was always looking ahead. He could tell she look troubled though, she would always be muttering to herself or clenching her fists tighter as she walked by his cell. Yet, when she was on the other side of the prison, which he could see from his particular cell, she seemed more relaxed as she leaned on the railing. The only good thing about her passing by every ten minutes was that he could ogle her as much as he wanted. She was very muscular, but not mannish. She was obviously strong with a fierceness to her. Her calloused hands, which had probably shot thousands of arrows, never left her bow. She was always on high alert, but obviously bored out of her mind in the stupid place. Maybe even a little nervous. Cameron couldn't really blame her, the little goody-goody superhero had probably never done time before. Eventually his eyes roamed over her stomach, which made him even more squirmy when she passed by yet again. Her toned abdomen was a delicious sight for anyone, and something told Cam that she knew that based on her costume. He cursed the girl again for frustrating him without trying yet again. He glanced over her slender legs, trying his best not to imagine what they looked like without the pants. Banging his head against the wall, he knew he had enough.

"Yo babe! Why don't you go walk on another level of the prison for a change!" he yelled as she passed. He instantly regretted it though, as her head whipped towards the sound of his voice. A glare was set on her face, and he didn't count on it going away anytime soon.

"I was told to supervise, so I'm supervising. If you don't stop being a distraction, I'll report you to the warden," she said back, hand on her right hip.

"Bullshit, like I care," he rolled his eyes. She sent a final chilling glare before stomping off again. Cameron practically counted down the ten minutes before she passed by yet again.

"Wow, what a surprise! You're here again!" he said as he mocked her. She looked as if she was about to open the door just to shut him up, but she paused as if listening to a voice inside her head. At this point, Cam knew she was weird.

"I just got news that everyone has been rounded up. You get your wish, I'm so out of here," she said waving goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah. Good riddance!" he called back slightly disappointed. Arguing had been fun while it lasted.

"Whatever Cam!" the girl froze instantly as she realized what she had said. Silence came over the previously loud teens.

"Fuck," the girl said aloud as she pivoted slowly to face the ice villain.

"How do you know my name?" Cameron asked cautiously. He began scanning his memory files, but didn't remember having ever come across the hero before that moment.

"Uh, files? Yeah that's it! I read your file!"

"Wow, how flattering. Of all the hundreds of prisoners, you chose my file? I'm touched," he deadpanned. The girl swore under her breath again. She seemed to be pondering how to tackle the challenge. As she thought to herself, Cameron's eyes roamed over her body again for a different reason. He had never met the green glad hero in his life, but her obnoxious remarks and body language gave him a bad case of deja vu. As if, he had argued with her like this before. Maybe she was just messing with him, though she didn't seem like the joking type. He looked up to find the blonde staring at him intently. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer. She quickly looked from side to side to make sure no one was coming. She took out the key that had been given to her to lock prisoners in. She slipped inside his cell quietly, the door barely making a sound as it closed again. She sat down across from him, legs brought to her side. She listened for any noise on the other side of the door before leaning in closer. First, she removed the band that held her long mess of hair back. When she took it out, the river of gold flowed past her shoulders and framed her face. The uncombed ends in the front only reached her breasts, but the rest ran down to her lower back. It was unfair how beautiful this girl was, and he didn't even think she realized it. She reached behind her hair to remove her mask. Cameron wasn't sure whether he should be turned on, scared, confused, or all three. He just watched the green mask fall to the ground, flat on the cold floor. He looked up slowly. What he saw stopped his breathing.

* * *

><p>…...<p>

"Dad, I don't want to go play with some girl! Can't you just discuss business over the phone!" Seven year old Cameron whined as he walked through the alleys of Gotham with his father.

"Stop your whining! I sure hope Sportsmaster's daughter isn't as pathetic as you, maybe she can teach you something while we're there," he said irritably. Cameron only pouted until they reached the door of a lower class apartment. A young girl with dirty blonde hair answered the door. She whimpered nervously up at the tall man, then looked down at Cameron.

"Honey, don't be rude. Move out of the way and let our guests in!" A gruff voice came from the other room.

"Yes Daddy!" the girl replied as she stepped aside. As the two walked in, a teenager with black, tangled hair came trudging down the stairs and grabbed a pair of car keys.

"Jade, where are you going?" the little girl asked, obviously concerned.

"Sorry sis, that's for me to know and for you to never come close to finding out," she replied in a teasing voice before slamming the door shut in her sister's face.

"Cameron, make nice with uh, Artemis here. I'll be done in a few hours," Icicle Sr. said uncaring as he walked to greet his business partner.

"Whatever," he mumbled back. He looked over the girl in front of him. She was staring at her shoes, tightly clutching a raggedy teddy bear. In other words, she was a wimp.

"So uh, do you know what they're talking about?" he asked awkwardly.

"Nothing good," she replied honestly before leading him up the stairs. The room was a decent size, with a bed on each side. One half of the room had paper, CDs, and fast food wrappers all around the bed. The other half looked untouched except for a few muddy dolls and stuffed animals.

"I'm sorry my room is messy! My sister and I weren't expecting you," she apologized as she kicked a soccer ball out of the way.

"It's alright, I'm Cameron by the way. Artemis, huh? I like it, it's cool," he said.

"Thanks, I don't really see how it makes sense though. Artemis was the goddess of the hunt and a symbol of courage for women. I am not fierce or courageous. I can wield a bow from time to time though. My dad insists on teaching me," she glared towards the direction of the stairs.

"Yeah it must be hard. I know what it's like to have a jerk for a father," he replied as he sat on her bed and picked up a stuffed wolf.

"I'm glad, I have someone to relate to now. Dad's friends don't always bring their kids with them, so I usually hide up here. Why did you come?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"He kinda forced me. 'Cameron get your ass downstairs! We're going to Gotham!" he mimicked his father, making Artemis giggle.

"I like your name too, but I'll probably get tired of saying it eventually. How about Cam? That's easy," she smirked. He snorted at the thought.

"Yeah right! If you get to call me Cam, I get to call you Arty!" he laughed as he chucked a pillow at her face.

"Whatever Cam!"

* * *

><p>Cameron snapped back to reality as he gazed into Artemis's deep, gray eyes.<p>

"Artemis."

_ Cause you are, beautiful inside. _


End file.
